The present invention relates to a removable gear shift assembly for motor vehicles.
Gearshift knobs are commonly mounted to the upper end of gearshift shafts. Although the styles of gearshift knobs vary widely, the ways in which to connect the gearshift knob to the gearshift shaft are more limited. It is necessary to keep the knob secured to the shaft so that the knob does not slide off the shaft. It is also necessary to secure the knob to prevent the knob from rotating about the shaft radially. Radial rotation is undesirable because the gear shift knob may have a shape that is non-symmetrical, making a specific orientation preferred. As an example, the shift pattern of the gears is generally displayed on the top side of the gear shift knob, making consistent orientation of the knob necessary.
Knobs are often attached to a shaft by a friction fit. These types of knobs include a cavity with a profile that is slightly smaller than the shaft, such that when the shaft is forced within the knob, the knob will be held to the shaft by friction. Another type includes a cavity with a flat side, and a shaft with a corresponding flat side. A clip has a concave profile and slides into the cavity to rest against the flat side. When the shaft is inserted within the cavity, the clip is compressed between the flat side of the cavity within the knob and the flat side of the shaft. The clip reacts to the compression and exerts force against both flat sides, thereby creating a high friction area between the knob and the shaft that holds the knob onto the shaft.
There are many other examples of knobs that are held onto shafts by friction. These knobs are removable, however, repeated removal and re-assembly of these types of knobs can weaken the hold that the knob exerts onto the shaft. The fit of the knob will eventually deteriorate, thereby making it more likely that the knob will inadvertently come off the shaft, or exhibit noise due to a loose fit.
Knobs have been developed to fit onto shafts with a more substantial attachment, however, these knobs typically are not easily mounted to or removed from the shaft. Knobs of this type require multiple components, and must be assembled as they are mounted to the shaft. Additionally, these knobs require disassembly before they can be removed from the shaft.
The present invention is a gearshift knob adapted for mounting to a gearshift shaft. The gearshift knob includes a body and a fastener mounted within the body for removably securing the knob to the shaft. The fastener includes a resilient inner flange that interacts with the shaft to secure the knob to the shaft.
The knob of the present invention can be pre-assembled ahead of time, so at the time of installation to the vehicle the knob is simply placed on to the shaft. The fastener allows the knob to be secured to the shaft without the use of any tools. The fastener holds the knob to the shaft through the interaction of the flange with a notch on the shaft, and also provides rotational stability due to a flat profile of the shaft and the width of the flange.
The fastener also allows the knob to be removed from the shaft without the use of any additional tools. The flange holds the knob to the shaft with sufficient force to withstand normal use and to prevent the knob from coming off the shaft inadvertently, but allows the knob to be removed under sufficient deliberate force. The flange is compressed when the shaft is inserted within the knob, however, the flange is allowed to expand to an only slightly compressed state once the flange is received within the notch on the shaft. Since the flange is compressed slightly, the knob will be secured tightly to the shaft and will not exhibit any noise problems that would be displayed by a loose fit. Since the flange is only slightly compressed, it will not lose resiliency over time from being fully compressed.
The knob of the present invention reduces assembly time, and reduces the number of part numbers associated with the vehicle to which the knob is being installed. Furthermore, the knob of the present invention provides a lasting secure fit to both hold the knob onto the shaft as well as provide rotational stability for the knob.